1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple unit automotive climate control system.
2. Disclosure Information
Designers of automotive air conditioning systems have long recognized the need for supplying conditioned air to separate areas within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,270 discloses an air conditioning system in which main and auxiliary cooling units control airflow amounts independently of each other. These units cannot, however, independently draw either fresh or interior air into themselves for the conditioning process.
The use of filtering means for providing filtered air to the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is known as well. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,875 and 4,189,987 disclose climate control systems employing filters. Neither of these systems includes two units having independent control of the intake source feeding each unit, whether that source be fresh or recirculated air.
A plethora of schemes has been devised for acquiring air and distributing it about the interior of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,723,782 and 2,398,894 disclose two examples of vehicles having roof mounted inlet ducts for air distribution systems. Neither vehicle includes air conditioning nor does it include air filtration means.
Vehicular distribution systems have additionally included other types of roof discharge apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,814 and 4,432,213 as well as Japanese Patent Application No. 60-56625 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2838425 each disclose roof type distribution systems for incoming ventilation air.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple unit automotive climate control system in which two air conditioning units operable in both fresh and recirculating modes are independently controllable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multiple unit automotive climate control system in which the air passing through one unit is filtered regardless of whether the air has been recirculated from the passenger compartment or drawn from outside the vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multiple unit automotive climate control system in which recirculated air is withdrawn from the passenger compartment and filtered in such a manner as to minimize the effects of interior air pollution due to such factors as tobacco smoke.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multiple unit automotive climate control system in which information available from interior and exterior air quality sensors will be employed for the purpose of operating said multiple air conditioning units.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a multiple unit automotive climate control system according to this invention may be operated initially with both units in a recirculating mode so as to achieve maximum air conditioning capability and thereafter with one or both of said units in said fresh mode, with said second unit filtering the air passing through said unit during both the fresh and recirculating modes.